Hetalia: Hunchback of notre dame
by waterlily987
Summary: It was insipred by disney movie,that i mano ,the lonely bell ringer lives allone in bell tower of Notre dame. He is forbidden to see the outside world ,but on Festival of fools,he leaves the bell tower. A beautiful gipsy girl Antonia stand up to his master . Romanoxfem!Spainx England I own nothing.
1. Casting

Characters are:  
quasimodo/romano/Lovino Vargas  
Esmeralda/Antonia Fernandes Carriedo/fem!Spain  
judge Frollo/France/Francis bonnefoy  
three angels:  
Matthew(canada),Austria /Roderich and Veneziano(north italy),  
goat jolly/ Fem !Prussia  
captain of guard/Arthur kirkland  
horse/America/Afred f. Jones  
clopin/ Argentina  
priest/ Lithelwainia(toris)  
monks/estonia and latvia

Children will be : lihtenstein(lili,later with her brother Switzerland), hrm(holly roman empier), chibiitlia(little italy), cibiseychelles(seychelles as child) and chibiprussia(little prussia).


	2. Bells of Notre dame

A new sunny day started as rooster crowed, and a song was heard near the contryjard before church Notre dame.

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame  
To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

There stood a cart and on it there was a man with a bit dark skin,short brown hair and green eyes,hiding behind a purple mask that covered his eyes and nose. His name was Eduardo Bolivar Cordoba also and more known as Argentina. He was a pupetmaster and on that sunny day ,he was waiting for some children to see a pupet show. After a few minutes came a girl with short blond hair,ribbon and green eyes,wearing a beautifull dress,then came a girl with brown hair,brown eyes in a blue dress. Finally came two boys,one with blond hair and blue eyes ,holding the hand of a girl in green dress,auburn hair with curl and another with red eyes and silver hair. The pupet master listened to bells ringing,before he turned to children. ,,Listen, they're beautiful, si? So many colors of sound, so many changing you know, they don't ring all by themselves. ,,  
All children were supriesed and then a pupet of Argetina shoowed on his masters right hand.  
,, They don't ? ,, asked the puppet with funny voice.  
,, No, silly boy.,,  
He drew one of the curtains to show one of belltowers.  
,,Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell is this creature ?,,  
,,Who? ,,asked the pupet.  
,,What is he? ,, said its master .  
,,What? ,, repeaded pupet again.  
,,How did he come to be there?,,  
,,How?,,  
,,Hush .,, said Argetina as he hit the pupet with stick and it rubbed his head,causing children to giggle . Then pupetmaster continued: ,, I will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster. It was clowdy winter night ... ,,

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_

A boatdriver and three gipsies tried to sneak in to Paris by river,using a boat. A gipsy was holding a boundle with a child in it,who started to cry. One of other two gipsies turned to a woman. He had brown hair with two curls on each side of head and golden eyes. His name was Rome and woman with baby was his wife. Rome said with fear in his voice to her : ,, Shut bambino up, will you!,,  
and another man added: ,, We'll be spotted!,,  
Gypsy held baby closer to herself and said with quite voice :,, Hush, little one.,,  
Baby calmed down . Boatdriver finnaly landed near the doks,not far away from stairs and bridge.

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
The docks near Notre Dame_

As gypsies stepped out of boat, driver turned to Rome and with his hand ready to collect money, he said: ,, Four guilders for safe passage into Paris . ,,  
But before he could get money, an arrow hit the boat and guards came from nowhere and block the escape with a dark figure on a black stead came from shaddow. All gypsies turned to the man on the horse.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

Rome recognised the dark figure: ,, It`s Judge Francis Bonnefoy. ,,

_Judge Francis Bonnefoy longed  
To purge the world  
Of vice and sin  
And he saw corruption  
Ev'rywhere  
Except within_

Francis looked at gyspsies with discust in his blue eyes and odered: ,, Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. ,,  
As three gypsies were put in chains and taken away,one of the guard saw that gypsy was holding something in her hands. He held her by wrist and said: ,, You there, what are you hiding? ,,  
Judge turned to her and said just before a lightning striked: ,, Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. ,,  
Gypsie frightend for her babys life,broke free and ran away as fas as she could. Francis followed her . Gypsy could fell the horses breath on her neck. She held her child closer to her, hopping to find shelter. After a long running she came to the one cathiedrels big door. She knocked two times screaming: ,, Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!,,

There was no replay and Francis was getting closser and closser to her. She quicklly turned and started running as fast as she could, thinking only of protecting her baby. Francis finally caught her by bundle and she cried with fear while trying to get her baby back: ,, .Not my little Lovino! ,,  
But Francis kicked her that she lost her ballace and hit her head with stairs so hard that she died. A cry was heard and Francis looked the boundle.  
,,A baby ? ,, he said as he looked at cute ,healthy baby boy with brown hair and a curl . It had dark skin and beautifull green eyes. Still baby was a gypsy and judge decide to throw him in a figure in robe stepped out of church door and cried: ,,Stop!,,

Francis turned and saw a priest with beautifull a bit long brown hair and blue eyes,sparkling with strange flame. Judge said that he decided to send an unholy deamon back to hell, where it belongs. Toris(that was priests name) knelled to dead woman and as he held her corpse in his arms ,he turned to Francis saying: ,, See there the innocent blood you have spilt,on the steps of Notre Dame .Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt. ,,  
Francis rode with baby in his arms closer to priest and said :,, My conscience is clear.,,  
But priest told him that nothing is hidden from the eyes of Notre Dame.

_And for one time in his live  
Of power and control  
Francis felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul_

Toris told Francis to care for the child, and raise it as his own , holding gipsies corpse in his arms. Judge accepted it under one condition,that child lives in bell tower,hidden from the world. Argentina continued with story: ,, ... And Francis gave the child a strange name, a name that means Roman, Romano.,,

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?  
Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame_


	3. Out There

It was a beautifull sunny moring in Paris and bells were ringing. It was really special day,because of festival of fools. The whole city was preparing for it. In one of bell towers, a young man slowlly went to balcony of Notre dame. He came and looked at the city preparing for festival. Next to him stood a statue of angel with wings and holding hands together in front of his chest. On its head was a small nest and in it was a little pigeon.

Romano turned to the bird,who waited for day to fly away. He said: ,, Good morning. Will today be the finnal day? Ready for flying? ,,  
,but bird shook with his head,because he was a bit afraid of falling. Romano sighed and said to bird : ,, Well ,it is a good day to i picked a day to fly, this would be it . Festival of fools . It will be fun. Music,jugglers,dacing . ,,

Bird jumped out of its nest and flew out of it. Romano watched the pigion until it flew with other pigeons. As he watched bird flying free ,he thought for himself: ˝nobody wants to be cooped up here forever.˝  
In a flash,his thoughts were interupted by a voice saying: ,, Marple. I don`t like birds making nests on my head. I will be taking twigs out of my hair for a week. ,,  
The angel with sandy hair,glasses and curl (now more a life) was picking twigs out of his a bit messy hair. Not far away another angel with alburn hair and curl spoke : ,, Veee. Birds are cute Mattie and you like to see them sitting on your sholders.,,  
Matthew blushed,for Veneziano (that was second angels name) was right. He turned to Romano who was watching people on square, everyone were getting ready for festival.

,, Hey ,Roma what is going on out there , a fight,flooging ? ,, said angel as he leant a little to see

better. Veneziano came closer to them and said with excitement:,, Vee~. It`s a festival. A festival of fools. ,,

Matthew just said that not nothing is better then watching festival from balcony. Romano replayed : ,,Yeah,stupid watching. ,,  
then he turned away and slowly went back to bell tower. Both angeles turned to him and Veneziano asked : ,, Are you going to watch the festival with us ?,,  
Romano was quiet and left without turnig back to his two friends. They both looked at each other and said : ,, Is he sick? ,,

A minute later another angel with dark brown hair , strane curl and purple eyes with glasses came closer to other two angels. There were also some pigeons on his stone wings,but angel didnt notice them as he turned to Veneziano and Mathew: ,, This is impozible. He isn` t sick . ,,  
Veneziano and Matthew followed the third angel and Mathew said : ,, But Romano liked watching the festival.,,  
Roderich turned to other two and said : ,, What good is watching a party if don`t go to party. He is not made of stone like us.,,

Other two angels were speechless, because Roderich did have a point. They slowly went to Romano who was sitting on a chair in-front of table with model of Paris and its people. Figures were made of wood and coloured. Romano watched them,before he held one of it in his hands. All three angels watched him then Veneziano came to Romano and said: ,,Ve? Roma what is wrong? You can talk about it. ,,  
Romano put the figure down and turned to angel: ,, I`m not in mood to watch that stupid festival. That`s all.,,  
Roderich came to both of them and asked: ,, Did you ever think of going there instead ? ,,  
Romano thought for a moment, he really wanted to go,but he wasn`t allowed, then he said : ,, Si. But I would never fit out there. I`m... not normal,damn it. ,,  
Veneziano tried to make friend smile,but he saw a pigeon on Roderichs stane curl and finally third angel noticed it . He wasn`t happy to see a pigeon on his head and said : ,, Do you mind sir? ,,  
But pigeon sat on his curl and Roderich said a bit louder : ,, I would like to a have moment with the boy, if it's alright with you! ,,  
All birds flew away and Veneziano hid behind Matthew. Then Roderich turned to Romano again and said : ,, You should go on festival. It'd be a good educational experience for you.,,  
Veneziano stepped from Matthews back and said with smile : ,,Ve~. Wine, women, and song. ,,  
It was amazing for a stone angel to though for a little before he said to Romano : ,, Roma, life is not a spectator sport. If you watch go by, it's gonna go by without you. ,,  
Roderich continued: ,, You are human with the hair, flesh, and...stuff. We're just part of the architecture. ,,  
Veneziano said : ,, Ve~. Romano grab yourself a clean pair of hose and fresh tunic, then you're out the door. You will go...,,  
Romano inturopted him: ,, Grazie for encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big stupid thing. My master Bonnefoy. ,,

There was silence before Roderich asked: ,, Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the bell tower, does he mean 'ever, ever'? ,,  
Romano looked at him with sadness in his eyes and corrected: ,, Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go.,,  
Veneziano said to him to go out for one afternoon and use a disguise. Romano thought for a moment,then he stood up and with friend following him said : ,, You're right! I'll go! I'll get cleaned up. I'll go down the stairs. I'll march through the doors and...,,  
As he went to door, Romano stopped ,because in front of him stood his master,holding a basket in one hand. He said: ,,Good morning, Romano.,,  
Romano scared a little steeped back and said :,,Oh, good m-morning, Master. ,,  
Bonnefoy looked around and asked boy who was he talking to. Romano replayed: ,, to my stone friends. ,,  
Then as his master sat down on one of the chairs,Romano set the table with a two chalices and plates : one silver and the other wooden. Francis opened the book and asked: ,, Shall we review your alphabet today?,,  
Romano quckly sat down and replayed: ,, Si. I would like that very much.,,  
Judge took the bottle of wine and poured it in both chalices. He said: ,,Very well. A?,,  
Romano replayed: ,,Abomination. ,,  
,,B?,,  
,,Blasphemy?,, said Romano.  
,,C?,,  
,,C-c-contrition. ,, Romano stammered, but answered correctly.  
,,D? ,,  
,,Damnation.,,  
,,E?,,  
,, Eternal damnation.,,  
,,Good. F? ,,  
Just as Francis was about to drink some wine,romano answered: ,,Festival.,,

Judge spat some wine out, wiped his mouth with hancherchief and asked: ,,Excuse me? ,,  
Romano quicklly said: ,,F-f-forgiveness.,,  
Francis closed the book,got up from the table, and said :,,You said 'festival'.You are thinkng about going to the festival. ,,  
Romano stood up and followed him ,then he said: ,, But it's just that you go every year.,,  
Francis turned and said as he went down the stair, : ,, I am a public official. I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cut-purses zat drags ze humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor.,,  
Both of them went on balcony. Romano,who had bad felling for dissapointing his guardian said: ,,I didn't mean to upset you, Master. ,,  
Francis turned and sighed, ,, Romano, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've killed you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?,,

Romaano bowed his head. Francis continued: ,,You don't know what it's like out zere.,,  
He told Romano that world is cruel,wicked. The only way for him to be safe,was to stay in bell tower. As they went inside, judge said: ,, Remember what I taught you, are deformed and do not there they'll revile you  
as a monster.,,

Romano said only: ,,You are my only defender.I am a monster.,,  
When they arrived at the table,Romano sat on chair. Francis took a figure of Romano and put it on Notre dame saying : ,,You must stay in is your santuary. ,,  
Then he left. Romano sat on chair saying : ,,My santuary.,,  
As he stood up, he began to sing:

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them,but part of them_

Then he went on balcony with angels, following him and listening to his song.

_And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold foreverOut there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give, What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there_

Romano looked at one of the streets where people were doing their buisness,walking,shopping even arguing.

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin,  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant  
Out there  
Strolling by the Seine_

He climbed on one of the tower roofs with cross and looked at the city around him. Then he went to the balcony and watched as doves flew in the air.

_Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content with my share,  
Won't resent, Won't despair  
Old and bent, I won't care  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there _

Romano made his decision. He returned inside to get ready for festival. His friends were right,nobody wants to stay in tower forever. A smile was on romanos face,when he though of wonderfull afternoon outside cathidrel.


	4. Arthur arives at Paris

On the streets of Paris everyone were busy with preparations for festival, shopping, deciding about costumes and mascs. Through one of city doors came a stranger with short blond hair , massive eyebrows and green eyes. He wore yellow armour and blue cloak. There was horse with him with blue eyes and glasses and it stood close to his master as they both stopped. The stranger was captain of guards Arthur Kirkland,who arrived to Paris from war. He loooked at the map,then he looked around a little. In the end he clumpered the map in ball and threw it away. Arthur turned to his horse and said : ,, Huh. You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything. ,,  
Then he turned to two guards,who were passing by and asked : ,, Excuse me, gentlemen.I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you... ,,  
Guards just went by without looking at stranger.  
Stranger said: ,, Hmmm...I guess not. ,,

From one of the street corners a sound of flute and tumbourine was heard. They were two of them ,wearing a dark red skirt, shirt with short sleeves was playing flute, while the other wearing purple skirt , white blouse with short sleeves, green bodice with yellow stripes and dark puple kerchief , was dancing with was a white goat with rubby eyes jumping and dancing to the music. Then a woman and her child went by. The girl wanted to get closer to the goat and small yellow bird flying close to her,but her mother held her away as said : ,,Stay away child, they're gypsies! They'll steal us blind. ,,

Then as they walked away, captain of the guard stopped and threw a few coins in purple hat . There was a supriese on his face, as he looked at the gipsy dancing with tumbourine. She had beautifull emerald green eyes and dark long chocolate brown had a pink ribbon in her hair .She wore three golden bracelents and one golden bracelent around one of her ankels, there was also a golden hoop in her left ear. Arthur frowned at dancer and there was smile on his face as she looked at him. Then a little gipsy gave a warning whistle and disapiered. Both the dancer and goat stopped , frantically gazing around. In hurry to collect her money, the goat upset the hat , spilling coins bleated at her mistress , then gipsy turned back .The same guards as the man had seen before appeared, as she was scooping up her earnings. One of them tried to take the hat from her; it was still only half as full as before.  
He sneered: ,, All right, gypsy. Where'd ya get the money?,,  
Girl snarled fiercely, snatching back the hat : ,, For your information, I earned it. ,,  
guard didnt belived her : ,,Gypsies don't earn money! ,,  
The second guard grabbed girl by shoulders and demanded : ,, You steal it? ,,  
The girl shot back: ,, You'd know a lot about stealing! ,,  
The guard grabbed the hat again and asked,before gipsy kicked him in chin : ,, Troublemaker, huh? ,,

The second guard suggested: ,, Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. ,,  
Both guard grabbed her goat Julchen(that was her name) headbutted the first guard and kicked the second one in the stomack. They both relised girl and she ran away with goat following her.

The guards began chasing her and one of them screamed : ,, Come here,gipsy!,,  
Thinking quickly, the man led his horse forward and both guard hit in the horse,then they fell. One of guard fell in a mud puddle . Arthur looked at horse and demanded :  
,, Alfred,sit. ,,  
Alfred obeyed the order, landing right on top of the unfortunate guard,who tried to stood up.  
Guard said : ,,Hey- Whoa! ,,  
Some people laughted out loud.

Stranger apologized, grinning hugely : ,, Oh, dear, I'm sorry! ,,  
Then he turned to horse and wagged a finger in a mock scolding gesture : ,, Naughty horse! naughty!,,  
Stranger leaned on his horse and looked at the guard saying:,, He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere. ,,

From one of nearby street corners gipsy and her goat smiled as they were looking at the kind strange,who helped them escape. Then they went down the street.  
Guard only screamed: ,, Get this thing of me ! ,,  
His companion approached and pulled out a small dagger,saying : ,,I'll teach you a lesson, peasant! ,,  
Stranger drew his sword and point with it to the guard.  
He asked : ,,You were saying...Lieutenant?,,  
The guard recognized the rank of the man addressing him.  
,,Oh, uh- uh. C- c- Captain! ,,  
In his haste to salute, the guard banged his dagger against his helmet. It made an interesting clang and it hurt.

He said as he dropped the dagger: ,, Ow! At your service, sir. ,,

The captain looked at first guard . In one swift motion, the sword came down, slicing off half of the guard's mustache. The guard barely dared move his eyes to look at his superior kneelled down and looked at the guard .  
He said: ,,I know you have a lot on your mind right now,but the Palace of Justice?,,

After Alfed stood up,both guards cleared the parth in the crowd of people for their captain and his horse. Then captian saw four golden coins and picked them up. He also noticed a hooded, hunched beggar crouched against a building. As he walked by ,he dropped a few coins into hat. Beggar lowered his head, not wanting to see the face. As the men moved away, the beggar lowered the hood that hid his face. It was the gypsy girl from before. She slowly stretched out of her crouch, allowing goat Julchen to slipp down fom her back .They watched as guards went away and captain of guard too. Captain said to his horse : ,, Come on boy. Alfred,heel! ,,

At the end of the street stood big and scarry building, The palace of justice. Home of judge Francis and prison for criminals,gipsies. The captain entered the dungeon of the Palace of Justice. Francis stood there, in conversation with one of the tormentors of the was odering : ,,Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new. ,,  
The other man nodded before returning to his work: ,,Yes, sir. ,,  
Judge turned to captain of guard .He smiled while approaching.  
Then he said : ,, Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Arthur Kirkland , home from the wars.  
Athur saluted,: ,, Reporting for duty as ordered, sir. ,,  
Francis continued : ,, Your service record precedes you, Arthur .I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre. ,,  
Arthur said. ,, And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. ,,  
Francis looked at captain and said with embarrassment in his voice: ,,Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um... a bit od dissappointment to me. ,,  
The sound of a whip and a man's scream was heard. Arthur became uneasy. Judge didnt notice that and said: ,, Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape. ,,  
Then he went out of dungeon and captain followed him: ,,Uh, thank you, sir. It is grea- uh, tre- uh , tremendous honor, sir."  
The two reached a balcony of the building. From here, much of the city could be seen they were walking down the balcony,Francis said: ,,  
You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. ,,  
Arthur was confused: ,,Misled, sir? ,,  
Judge stopped and said as he pointed in crowd below : ,, Look, . The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people`s lowest instincts. And they must be stopped.,,

Athur looked and in the crowd he saw two gipsies dancing and playing on tumbourine and flute. He turned back to judge and saw hate in his saphire blue eyes. Still a bit confused ,he asked: ,,I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?,,  
Francis replayed: ,, Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one."  
He noticed three ants and smashed them. Then he lifted the tile .The underside of the stone was covered with ants, an enormous, scurrying hoard of the insects.

Judge continued: ,, And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived.I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A - A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles.,,  
Arthur asked : ,, What are we going to do about it, sir?,,  
Bonnefoy's only response was to slam the tile back into place. With a wicked grin, he moved the tile back and forth, ensuring that all of the vermin were exterminated. Arthur said only : ,,You make your point quite clearly, sir. ,,  
There was smile on francis face as he said: ,,You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we? ,,

Then a trumpet sounded distantly in the streets. Francis smile dissapered and he said : ,, Oh,duty you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? ,,  
Athur looked at judge and replayed: ,, Not recently, sir. ,,  
Judge said: ,, Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. ,,

The two left the balcony and went to see the festival.


	5. Topsy Turvy

Everyone were gathering at the square before Notre were even two children standing in the crowd and holding hands. A girl with short blond hair , blue ribbon in her hair and blue eyes looked at her elder brother and asked : ,, Vash,can I play a little? ,,  
Vash looked at his little sister. He had to take care of her,since their mother died and father was working every day. So,he said : ,,Yes,but stay close to me Lili. I don`t want you to get lost in crowd. ,,  
She smiled in response and looked at parade. High from the crowd, a figure in dark blue cloak with hood was slowlly climbing down from cathiedrel. It was Romano. He stopped on small balcony and looked at a small crowd dressed in black cloaks and holding flag holders. They started to sing.

_Come one, come all!  
Leave your loops and milking stools  
Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Romano looked up and saw his friends wawing to he used a rope and slidded to the poll. He grabbed another rope but the knot want tight,so the rope let go and Romano ended in front of the crowd in black.

_Come one, come all!  
Close the churches and the schools  
It's the day for breaking rules  
Come and join the feast of ..._

Then out of nowhere came Argentina and he said: ,, Fools! ,,  
Everyone was excited and a bit afraid. Pupetmaster sang and crowd joined him.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Paris upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown. _

One of masks dressed as king came and stood on his hands as a clown. Everyone bowed down. Argentina saw Romano walking away,so he followed him.

_Once again  
it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

Romano,who was a bit scared stopped as he saw dogs walking as people and their masters walking as dogs.

Crowed sang: ,, _Topsy turvy!_ ,,  
Argentina joined them : ,,_ Ev'rything is upsy daysy!_ ,,  
,,_Topsy turvy!_,,

Romano decided to hide in one of tents,but he got himself dancing can can with girls,from one tent to another. At the end of group was Argentina singing:

_Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day._

Romano finally got out of the he acidentlly tripped over his feet. With saying : ,, Whoa! ,he fell in red and orange tent, triped over the small chair and drew the curtain before falling on backside . The pole broke and curtain fell on Romano. A voice said: ,,Hey,are you all right? ,,  
It was gipsy girl ,who was getting ready for performance. Romano quckly put the curtain down and said a bit afraid: ,, I- I didn`t mean to. I-I`m sorry. ,,  
Girl looked at him and said: ,, Oh,you `re not hurt,are you? Here,here,let`s see. ,,  
She kneeled before him and looked at him,while putting the hood down. Romano tried to hide his face,but he failled. Gipsy looked at him and said : ,,There. See? No harm done.,,

She helped him stood up and took him to the said with smile on her face : ,, Just try to be a little more carefull . By the way,great mask,,  
Romano said : ,, I -I -I will,, as he left the tent . Everyone were having good time and were singing .

_Topsy Turvy!  
Beat the drums and blow the trumpets  
Topsy Turvy!  
Join the bums and thieves and strumpets  
Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

One of girls dragged Romano,who cover himself with hood danced with him,then after a few minutes a carrige arrived and some guards with their captain.

Argentina sang : ,, _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth of Januervy_,,

Everyone sang : ,,_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_,,

Judge stepped out of carigge and went to his seat . Argetina sang as he did some acrobatics and came to judge:

_Come one, come all!  
Hurry,hurry,here's your chance  
See the myst'ry and romance._

As he left to go on stage, Francis tidied his clothes from pieces of colour paper. Argentina pushed Romano closer to stage and jumped on stage using romanos shoulders.

_Come one, come all  
See the finest girl in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Antonia  
Dance!_

Then he lifted his hand and as he put it down,there was smoke. A minute later,there was a gipsy girl in red dress with short purple sleeves and golden crown with red jeawelles. She held a tumbourine in one of her hands. She started to looked at gipsy dancing. Francis looked at gipsy and his blue eyes were caught by gipsys emerald green eyes. Gipsy was beautifull and her hair were choclate brown. She was perfect and he wanted her. Then gipsy put the tumbourine down and started to dance with purple sash trimelled with golden stars ,sun and moon. Francis sank back in his chair and muttered with discust in his voice : ,, Look at that disgusting display! ,,  
Athur looked over and said with interest: ,, Yes, sir! ,,  
He was enjoying the show and there was blush on his cheeks . Antonia danced around the stage and went to Francis . She wrapped sash around his neck and before could do anything, she smacked his hat over his face,before she went back. The crowd laughed, but Francis straightened himself and tore the shash off his neck in anger. The girl did a cartwheel, split and looked at the audience. She gave wink at Romano,who hid his blush behind his cloak. Antonia grabbed a spear from a nearby solder ,stabbed it to the ground, and swung around like a pole until she came to the ground. The crowd went wild as the girl flicked her hair and gave a bow. Some coins fell on stage . Agentina came up on the stage and announced : ,, And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance! ,,  
Athur threw a golden coin to the stage and Romano applauded for the girl.

Argentina sang:  
_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

He looked at the crowd and asked : ,, Do you remeber last years king? ,,  
A man wearing a crown was sitting on a raised chair and belched. Everyone did remember.

_So make a face  
that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face  
as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

High above the cathidrell three angeles were watchig festival and two gargoyles joined them. As they heard that their wings are horrible,Gilbert said : ,, That is not awsome .My wings aren`t ugly!,,  
Roderich turned to Gilbert and said: ,,Stop screaming . I`m going inside. Will you come with me Elizaveta? ,,  
Elizaveta looked at Roderich and came closer to Matthew.

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!  
Why?_

Many daring men came on all tried to become king of foolls. Antonia offered hand to Romano and he took it without thinking . She pulled him on the stage and he stood in line.  
Crowd cheered : ,, Topsy turvy! ,,

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness  
You could soon be called Your Highness!  
Put your foulest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!_

Argetina did a cartwheel and some acrobatis,then he stepped aside. Antonia came to first person . She lifted the mask by mask and everyone tried to make the uglyest face. Crowd was the judge and noone was perfect. Everyone were headbutted from the stage into mud puddle . In the end Antonia lovered hoot and revealed a beautifull,but strange face. It scared her a little. Everyone in crowd looked at strange face. Then somebody said : ,, It is the bellringer from Notre dame. ,,  
Judge stood up. Poor Romano was scared and hidd his face with hands. Argentina came to him and said : ,, Ladies and gentlemen,don`t panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris,and here it is! Romano ,the bellringer of notre dame!,,  
Crowd was silent for a minute,then it cheered and picked romano,who wore crown on his head. Antonia went to change in her dress.  
Argetina jumped from stage and said:,, Everybody. ,,

Crowd sang : ,,_Once a year we throw a party here in town ._ ,,

Argentina called: ,, Hail to the king!,,

Crowd sang : ,,_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down. _,,

,,Oh, what a king!,, called the pupetmaster .

,, _Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown. _,,

Then group placed Romano on raised chair and walked with him to the Argetina said to some lovelly maids: ,, Girls, give a kiss. ,,  
Two lovelly girls kissed Romano on cheeks.

,, _Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day. _,, sang a crowd .

,, We've never had a king like this,, said pupet mater as he walked to the platform .

Francis looked away to hide his anger. Agentina raped a royal robe over Romano's shoulders and handed him a scepter.

Everyone sang:,,  
_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king who'll put the "top" in  
Topsy Turvy Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_,,

The crowd cheered for Romano and from the bell tower, the angels and two gargoyles cheered for their friend. Francis looked at the whole thing with anger in his eyes.


	6. Romano in trouble

One of the guards was holding a tomato in his hands and said to the other : ,, You think he is ugly now ? Watch this. ,,  
Then he threw a tomato and it hit Romanos face. Romano placed his hand on cheek and when it took it away,it was red from tomato juice. The crowd was silent and it gasped. The guard called: ,, Now,that is ugly !,,  
Then another guard threw a tomato ,while saying: ,,Hail to the king! ,,  
Romano used his hands to protect himself from flying vegetables.  
One guard called : ,, Long leave the king! ,,

He threw a tried to avoid being hit by vegatables,but without sucess. More people threw vegetables at him. Romano tried to get off, but slipped on a tomato and landed on his back. The crowd began to laugh at him and more vegetables were thrown at Romano,who wanted to ran away. Then a man hollered as he threw a rope to Romano : ,, Where are you going, freak ? The fun's just beginning! ,,

A rope wrapped around Romano's neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. More ropes were thrown at his wrists,causing Romano to drop scepter and royal robe fell down. He was being tugged as the people jeered at him. Vash and his sister turned away and went home. It was to horrible for them to see what will happen.

Romano's tunic ripped and he got up to rip the ropes off him .Poor romano was scared and he wanted to ran away. More vegetables and ropes were thrown at him and a couple of men tied Romano's wrists behind him, then tied him to the platform. They spun bell ringer around, making the people laugh and throw more vegetables at him. Antonia heard the noise and drew the curtain as she took the crown from her head. She was worried about Romano, who was afraid and tears were running down his cheeks. She ran to the steps of platform. Romano cried out : ,, Master! Master, please ! Help me! ,,  
Francis just watched from his seat without saying a word. Romano bowed his head down and was crying. Arthur turned to judge and said: ,, Sir. I request for permission to stop this cruelty, ,,  
Judge turned to him and said as he put his hat down: ,, In a moment captain. A lesson needs to be learn here. ,,

Suddenlly the crowd gasped and everyone looked at platform. Gipsy was walking upstairs and slowlly came to scared Romano. She bent down with her kerchief off her skirt and said as she leaned closer to him: ,, Don`t be afraid. ,,  
Romano turned his face away and closed his eyes. He expected that girl will hit him,but she didnt.  
She continued : ,, I`m sorry. That wasnt supposed to happen. ,,  
Romano looked at gipsy,who was helping him as she wiped his face clean with her kerchief. Francis stood up and called out: ,, You, gypsy girl! Get down at once! ,,  
She got up and answered : ,, Yes, your Honor. Just as soon I free this poor creature. ,,  
Francis shouted : ,, I forbid it! ,,  
Antonia took a dagger out from her skirt and cut the ropes that tied Romano. There was suprise on judges face .  
He said a bit suprised : ,, How dare you defy me!,,  
Antonia shouted giving angry glare at judge : ,, You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help! ,,  
Romano looked at Antonia,who was standing against his master. He thought : ,, why is she protectting me? ,,  
Francis bellowed, trying not to sound suprise : ,, SILENCE! ,,  
Antonia hollered while reaching with her fist in the air : ,, JUSTICE!,,

The crowd was silent and gasped, then gipsy got the ropes off of Romano and helped him up on his feet . Judge pointed out and sneered, ,, Mark my words, gipsy. You will pay for this insolence.,,  
Antonia gave a mock bow and said: ,, Then, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. ,,

She picked up the crown from Romano`s head, held it the air, and said before throwing it to Francis seat : ,, The only fool I see is you! ,,

Julchen stucked her tounge at Francis. After the crown was thrown, the audience laughed and Francis was beyond the boiling point. Turning towards Arthur , he ordered : ,, Captain Kirkland , arrest her ! ,,  
Arthur snapped his fingers and ten guards on horseback rode towards the stage.  
Antonia counted : ,, Now, let's see. Ono,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco,seis,sieta,ocho,nuedo,diez.,,  
She counted the guards and said : ,, So, there's ten of you and one of me. What's poor girl to do? ,,  
She pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to cry. She blew her nose into the handkerchief and as smoke came up, she got off from the platform fast. Everyone were supriesed .  
Then Antonia called: ,, Oh,boys. Over here. ,,  
She and her goat were near basket with fake heads, then they ran off the platform with gallows ,when the same guards from before chased them. They jumped off the platform and had the crowd carried them over. The guards jumped off, but fell on their faces with a thud. More guards tried to get them , but Antonia jumped onto a cage with a man inside and used her feet to wheel out of the way. Then she jumped onto a moving plank with a crippled gypsy and Julchen.  
A man on stilts brought up his leg and kicked four guards very hard. They jumped over a bunch of guards and watched as the cage knock the men over, like a bunch of bowling pins. The old man inside the cage got out and smiled : ,, I'm free! I'm free! ,,  
He acidentlly tripped over a bar and got into a prison stock, had his head and hands stuck and mumbled : ,,Dang it!,,

Antonia and Julchen ran from the guards, then gipsy saw another man on stilts. She used Julchen`s back to jump , pulled the man's pants, and watched the guard fly away as he was stretched into the pants. The guard`s helmet landed on Antonia 's head, who took it off and gave a bow to a cheering crowd . Three guards on horseback were charging towards them , but Antonia threw the helmet at the men and had them knocked over. The helmet smacked the guards and nearly cleaved Arthur's head, if he hadn't ducked in time. The captain of the guard shot up and said with supriese: ,, What a woman! ,,

Gipsy and her goat ran off as more guards rode after them. Antonia whistled at another guy on stilts, went under him,then watched the man drop a pole on the two guards and they crashed into Francis 's stand! The judge got out of the damage and was furious , but Antonia and Julchen got on top of a tent with some men on stilts. They got up there,Antonia took a bow and vanished with a red cloak swirling around. The sky darkened and it began to straightened his hat and turned to stare at Romano with anger. The bellringer shrank away and pulled his ripped tunic up to cover his shoulder. Francis got on his black stallion and ordered Arthur: ,, Find her ,Captain. I want her alive. ,,  
Arthur was on Alfred and said: ,, Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her! ,,  
The guards shoved some people out of the way to search for the girl, then Francis rode towards Romano and gave a cold glare that boy disobeyed him. Romano whispered with tears in his eyes,: ,, Mi dispiace. I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again. ,,

He jumped off the stage and shrank back as people backed away in fear. Rain poured down heavilly as Romano went towards the doors of the cathedral. Matthew, Veneziano and Elizaveta looked down in sorrow for their friend over the balcony. As Romano went inside, he closed the doors and retreated towards the bell tower in sadness.

Outside the square, Antonia was in disguise and slipped into the cathedral without being caught or seen. However, Arthur noticed the figure walking towards the church and thought to himself with a smug smile.


	7. God help the outcasts

Antonia got inside the catherdal, took the cloak off, and stared at the church in awe. Everything looked so peaceful and calm with the candles lit around. She looked around the church, then she noticed a shadow coming behind her on the floor. She turned around shove Arthur to the ground and held his sword in her hands. Gipsy looked at him and growled : ,, You! ,,

Arthur was on the floor and backed up: ,, "Easy, easy! I just shave this morning. ,,  
Antonia said: ,, Oh, really? ,,  
Arthur slowly got up and said : ,, Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize. ,,  
Antonia still had the sword pointed at captain of guard and asked with a hint of anger: ,, For what? ,,  
She got kicked under her feet by Arthur and fell to the ground. He picked up his sword,stood up and said : ,, That for example. ,,  
Antonia looked at him with angry look and said,before she stood up : ,, You sneaky, son of a- ,,  
Arthur warned her : ,, Ah, ah, ah. Watch it; you're in a church. ,,  
Antonia grabbed a long candelabra and smirked : ,, Are you always this charming or am I just lucky. ,,

they started fighting. Arthur was impresed by Antonias fighting. He even laughed a little : ,, Candelight, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. ,,  
He blocked another blow and said : ,, You fight almost as well as a man. ,,  
Antonia smirked before shoving Arthur: ,, Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you! ,,  
Artur teased her a little : ,, That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? ,,  
"No, this is!" antonia said as she blocked a blow and smacked Arthurs's jaw. The captain of the guard shook his head and said: ,, Touché! ,,  
Julchen jumped up and butted hiss's stomach, making Arthur grunt. He looked at goat and said : ,, I didn't know you had a kid.,,  
Antonia backed away and sneered : ,, "Well, she doesn't take kindly to soldiers.,,  
Arthur answered : ,, Yes , I noticed. Permit me, I'm Arthur. And you are?,,  
Antonia still held the candelabra and asked : ,, Is this an interogation?,,  
Arthur sheathed his sword and answered: ,, It's called an introduction."

Antonia a raises a brow,because she was supriesed : ,, You're not arresting me? ,,  
Arthur looked around the church before saying : ,, As long as you're in here, I can't. ,,

Gipsy placed the candelabra back to where it was and said: ,,You're not at all like the other soldiers.,,  
Arthur smiled and said : ,,Thank you ,,  
Gipsy stepped towards Arthur and asked : ,, So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?,,  
he answered while blushing : ,, I'd settle for your name. ,,  
Antonia said her name, then Arthur answered : ,, Beautiful, much better than Arthur anyway. ,,  
Then the doors opened and Francis came in with three guards. He said : ,,Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her! ,,  
Goat hid behind gipsy . Arthur whispered to Antonia to claim santury , but she gave him an angry look.  
He hissed: ,,Say it!,,  
Gipsy whispered angrily: ,, You tricked me!,,  
Francis was getting closer and said a bit unpatient: ,, I'm waiting, Captain.,,  
Arthur turned around and said : ,, I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. ,,  
Judge was getting annoyed and said: ,,Then, drag her outside and- ,,  
He was cut of when Toris came in and said : ,, Francis , you will not touch her!,,

Placing a hand on Antonia's shoulder, he said : ,,Don't worry. Minister Francis learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church.,,  
Francis glared at gipsy and turned away, but he hid somewhere. The Archdeacon escorted captain,then goat butted Athur to get going. Arthur grunted : ,, Alright! Alright! I'm going! ,,  
Antonia watched solderes and their captain gasped in supriese as judge sneeked behind her and held her arm . Antonia tried to break free , but he held her tighter and said: ,, You think you've outwitted me? But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. ,,  
Gipsy turned her head away ,but he placed his face near her hair and inhaled. They were soft and gentle. Antonia asked with fear in her voice : ,, What are you doing?,,  
Judge placed his hand on her neck and caressing it, then he said : ,, I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. ,,  
Her skin was so soft.  
Antonia finally broke free and said with anger in her eyes : ,, I know,what you were imagening. ,,  
Francis looked at her and smirked: ,, Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts.,,  
He said while walking to the door: ,,Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine. ,,  
He walked out of the doors and slammed them shut. Feeling trapped, girl ran towards the doors, opened them to hear that guards are going to be at every door, and slammed them shut as she leaned to door. Antonia slowlly sat down and said to goat : ,, Don't worry, Julchen . If Francis thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong.,,  
The Archdeacon was lighting some candles and said: ,, Don't act rationally, my child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Francis 's anger further.,,  
Antonia stood up and walked to him,while saying : ,, You saw what he did? Leting the crowd to torture poor boy. If only one person could just stand up to him... ,,  
Gipsy sighed and asked Toris : ,, What do they have against people who are different anyway? ,,  
She followed him as he said: ,, You can't right all the wrongs by yourself. ,,  
Antonia sighed : ,, No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. ,,  
He led her towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus. He said: ,,Well, maybe there is someone in here who can. ,,  
He left to do his business in the mass, then gipsy looked around. People were around praying and walking in silence. Antonia looked the statue and sang :

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer_

She walked to the statue slowlly and look at it again.

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_

High in belltower Romano thought about the day outside his home,when he heard someone singing like an followed the song,wondering who is singing it. Antonia walked slowlly down the halls with the candles lit and sang:

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

Romano came down one of the floors and he looked ,leaning from fence at the hallway below. It was gipsy girl,who was singing with white goat following her. She was the one,who stood up against his master Francis. As Antonia walked, a bunch of people processed down the ailse in prayer as they sang:

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame...  
I ask for glory to shine on my name_

A young lady with short blond hair,beautifull green eyes and cute face looked at the window showing Crist and sang :

,, _I ask for love..,,_

Some other people joined her singing while looking at the window :

,,_ I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me._ ,,

They reached with their hands as high as they could. Antonia leaned on wall as she sang :

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by_.

Romano came down stairs and hidd behind a pillarholder .He watched Antonia walking along the wall that showed the life of Christ from his birth, miracles, death, and resurrection. She sang :

_But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod_.

Antonia walked to the coulourfull shadow,showing colured glass. She sang as the stained glass window showed brightly by the sun:

_I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God_.

Julchen came to her mistress,who hugged her. Romano sighed quietly as he stood there and forgot everyone around him.


	8. Antonia meets with Romano

Romano jumped in surprise and knocked over a candlestick holder,when a man said : ,, You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?,,  
Antonia saw Romano running towards the stairs. She ran after him saying :,, Wait. I want to talk to you. ,,  
Five figures wachted romano running and gipsy following him. They all congratulate Romano,who was supriesed. Gilbert said : ,, Got the girls chasing you already! ,,  
Romano said only : ,, Well, i was just...,,

He was cut off ,when gilbert did a fishing cast motion and said : ,, Give her some slack, then reel her in! Then, give her some slack and reel her in!,,  
He stopped when Elizaveta hit him on the head and said : ,, Knock it off ! She's a girl, not a mackerel! ,,  
All figures turned to stone as Antonia finally came to Romano,who said that he is busy and he had to go. He ran upstairs and gipsy followed him. She said as she was climbing the stairs: ,, I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were .I-i would never in my life have pulled you up on the...stage .,,  
Antonia with the goat behind her got to the top and noticed a mobile of stained glass hanging over the minature set of Notre Dame on the table. The colors shone and left the room lit up by the sun rays. She looked around the room and asked : ,, What is this place?,,  
Romano answered while hiding from gipsy and her pet : ,, This is where I live.,,  
Antonia asked as she got got near the table : ,, Did you make all these things yourself? ,,  
Romano said as he stepped from behind the beam slowlly: ,, Most of them.,,  
Antonia touched a glass and watched it jingleas she said : ,, This is beautiful! If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. ,,  
Bellringer smiled and said : ,, But you are a wonderful dancer.,,  
Gipsy said with a blush on her cheeks : ,, Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?,,  
As she reached to pick a handercief, Romano rushed over while saying: ,, Oh!No, please! I-I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them! ,,  
Antonia lifted the hancherchief and said as she looked at wooden figures: ,, It`s the the backer.,,  
She held the backer in her hands,before she put it back on table. Julchen ate one of the wooden turned to romano and said with smile on her face : ,, You're a surprising person, Romano . Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. ,,  
Romano said : ,, Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles,angeles and of course ,the bells. Would you like to see them?,,  
Antonia said before turning to her goat: ,, Si,of course . Would we Julchen ? ,,  
Goat ate the last wooden figure on the table. Romano climbed up towards the rafters and said : ,, Follow me. I'll introduce you.,,  
Antonia climbed the stairs with Julchen behind her and said while watching the bells: ,, I never knew there were so many.,,

Bellringer showed the bells Little Sophia and the triplets: Jaene-marie,Anne-marie and Louise-marie . Gipsy looked at a giant bell and asked with interest : ,, And who's this?,,  
Romano said as he came to bell:,, Big marie.,,  
Antonia went under the bell and called: ,, Hello! ,,  
Her voice echoed into the bell and Romano smiled as he said: ,, She likes you. Would you two like to see more? ,,  
Antonia followed romano and turned to goat ,who was under the bell : ,, How about it, Julchen ? ,,  
The goat let out a belch, which made it echo through the bell. Gipsy turned to Romano and said ,, We'd love to.,,  
Romano was on a ladder and led them out of the tower, on top of the church. Antonia walked towards the railing to see the sunset on the Seine. She sighed and said with smile : ,, I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. ,,  
Romano held onto the railing as he said : ,, You could, you know. ,,  
Antonia turned away from the balcony, before she said with sadnes : ,, No, I couldn't.,,  
Belringer said that she could, since she claimed sanctuary. Gipsy sigh as she crossed her arms: ,, but not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls.,,  
Romano sat on the railing and said : ,, But you are not like the other gypsies! They' are evil.,,  
Antonia turned her head as she sat on the roof and asked:,, Who told you that?,,  
Romano sat near gipsy and sighed : ,, My master, Boneffoy. He raised me.,,  
Antonia asked :,, How can such a cruel man have raisedr someone like you?,,  
Romano looked at her and said as he hugged his knees: ,, Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know. ,,  
Antonia looked at him and asked : ,, He told you that?,,  
Romano told her to look at him. Antonia looked at him and took his looked at it carefully,but there were no monster lines on his gipsy showed her hand and asked romano : ,, Do you think I`m evil ?,,  
He looked at her and said:,, No! No, you're kind and good, and-,,  
Antonia said as they stood up: ,, And a gypsy. And maybe Francis`s wrong about the both of us.,,  
Two angels and the gargoyle listened to their conversation. Gilbert won the bet and got a golden coin from Roderich.

Antonia went to the railing looked at the night sky .Romano came to her and said: ,,You helped I will help you.,,  
Antonia said as she looked around: ,, But there's no way out! There're soldiers at every door!,,  
Romano said: ,, We wont use a door. ,,  
Antonia said with supriese : ,, You mean, climb down?,,  
Romano said: ,, Sure, you carry her, i carry you.,,  
Gipsy called her Julchen jumped into her arms, Antonia covered the goat's eyes with a scarf, and was picked up by Romano . He asked her if she was ready and she said Si. He also told her not to be afraid. Gipsy said : ,,I'm not afraid.,,  
They got over the railing and Antonia was dangling in his arms. She said while holding her goat . ,,Now,I`m afraid.,,  
Romano held her and said. ,, The trick is not to look down.,,  
scarf fell down and goat jumped a little. Romano swung over a gargoyle, still held gipsy, and jumped along the sides. Antonia asked her friend : ,,You've done this before?,,  
He answered: ,, No.,,

Gipsy made a gasp at how we're about to jump off the ledge and watched Romano plant his feet on the wall to climb down to safety. They got onto a roof shingle and Antonia said : ,, Wow,you`re quite an acrobat.,,  
He smiled: ,, Thank you. ,,  
Then the shingle broke and they all slid down the roof, then went fast as they got towards the edge. The shingle fell and crashed somewhere, but Romano held onto a gargoyle and still held gipsy. Guards saw something and one of them said as they went to look for source of noise: ,, Check the alley! ,,  
Another solder said : ,,This way.,,  
Romano swung towards the statue of Saint Denis and put Antonia down. Everyone held still as some guards went pass the statue. Fter guards went away, Romano climbed down next to gipsy and said: ,, I hope I didn't scare you.,,  
Antonia said: ,, not for an instant.,,  
Romano said before he looked away: ,, I'll never forget you, Antonia.,,  
Gipsy turned his face towards her and said: ,, Come with me .,,  
Romano was supriesed: ,, What?,,  
Antonia said. ,, To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place.,,  
Romano sighed: ,, Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong.,,  
Gipsy got near Romano and said: ,, Allright, then I`ll come to see you. ,,  
Romano was worried and said : ,,Here? But solders and Francis!,,  
Gipsy said: ,, I'll come after sunset.,,  
Romano explained: ,, But at sunset, I have to ring the evening mass. After that, I have to clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and-,,  
Antonia leaned closer to him and kissed him on cheek . Romano blushed and said with smile: ,, Whatever's good for you.,,  
Antonia took a necklace out and said. ,, If you' ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way.,,  
She placed it around Romanoo's neck, who asked: ,,But how?,,  
Antonia said: ,, Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.,,  
Romano looked at the necklace and tucked the necklace in his tunic shirt, then Julchen bleated when guards were coming.  
They heard someone say:,, Keep your eyes open.,,

Romano looked at gipsy and said: ,, Hurry. You must go.,,  
Antonia held Julchen , found a rope and slid down to the ground. She heard someone giving oder to check the alley. Solders told that there was noone there. Antonia and Julchen ran towards the alley. Romano watched them leave with a smile on his face.


	9. Heavens light

After the girl ran off, Romano climbed back to the bell tower. When he reached the top, a hand helped him up and made bell ringer gasp. It was captain of the guards .He was standing there and said; ,, Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? ,,  
Romano lunged at Arthur in anger,because he didnt like guards. Arthur was supriesed and backed into the tower steps,while he was saying: ,, Whoa, whoa, easy! ,,  
Romano went after captain, grabbed a torch and shouted : ,, No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out,bastard !,,  
Kirkland backed up as Romano advanced on him. He said to bell ringer,who gave him angry glare: ,, Wait, all I wanted was- ,,  
Romano cut captain off as he shouted : ,, Go!,,  
Arthur said as he avoided the flame of burning torch: ,, I mean her no harm! ,,  
Romano angrily swung his torch at the captain of the guard and bellowed: ,,GO!,,  
He swung his torch and grabbed Kirkland by his cape , which made Arthur draw his sword to stop the torch and get up on his feet. The men panted and glared at each other, then Arthur said:,, You tell Antonia for me that I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her live. Will you tell them that?,,  
Romano was supriesed ,but he said nothing.  
Arthur asked again with determant look : ,, Will you? ,,  
Romano gave general angry look and said: ,, If you go bastard , now!,,  
Arthur answered in calm voice: ,, I'll go. Will you put me down please?,,  
His feet barely touched the steps as Kirkland was lifted, then got back on the steps and walked away. Before he left, he turned around and said : ,, Oh, and one more thing. Tell Antonia that she's very lucky."  
Romano asked with a raised brow: ,, Why?,,  
Sheathing his sword, Arthur said with a smile : ,, To have a friend like you.,,  
After captain of guard left, bellringer thought about what Kirklands told him about Antonia and walked towards the balcony. As he walked, Gilbert called: ,, Hey, hey! There he is!,,  
All five figures bolted over and applauded for Romano.  
Veneziano praised: ,, Ve~ Bravo! Bravissimo! You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!,,  
They all walked inside the bell tower and gilbert said : ,, The nerve of him! Snooping aorund here to steal your girl! ,,  
As Romanoo climbed the steps, he stoped and asked: ,, My girl?"  
Matthew pointed out: ,, Antonia . Chocolate brown hair, works with white goat. Remember?"  
Gilbert placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and smiled: ,, Boy, I do! Way to go, lover boy! ,,  
Romano climbed up the stairs and said with blushing cheeks: ,, Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no.,,  
The figures followed him up and Elizaveta said: ,, Oh, don't be so modest. ,,  
Romano looked at his friends and said : ,, Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type. ,,  
Bell ringer walked towards the window and sang as he looked at the streets,before he went to table :

_So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light_

Veneziano,Mathew,Elizaveta and Gilbert watched their friend singing with smiles on their faces. Roderich looked at the night sky filled with stars. Gilbert leaned towards Elizaveta with a sigh, but she hit him on the nose,before she looked back at bell ringer . Romano looked at two figures,who were standing on wooden bridge and put them looked like love doves. While he sang,he picked the doll of himself and looked at it ,before he lifted it high in the air .Then Romano put it down.

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light_

Elizaveta found a wooden block and handed it to Romano, as well as a carving knife. He sang as he carved the doll of gipsy .

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

While Romano was carvering the doll , his friends drew pictures of gipsy. Gilbert looked at Matthews picture,but angle hid it with one of his arms and continued drawing. Everyone made beautiful pictures of Antonia. Gilbert made a picture of goat Julchen with small bird on her head. Elizaveta gave Gilbert an anoid sang as he finished the doll and colour it . He captured the detail of her chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, and dress perfectly. The pose of the doll made it look like it was dancing.

_dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight_

Bell ringer placed the dried figure next to the figure of him and got up to platform. He sang as he was ringing the bells for the evening mass.

_My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light_

As the bells rang, the mass began. Priest Toris , two monks Eudvard and Raivis began to monks joined them in their pray to Virgin Mary ,apostles, saints and even guardian angel Michael. Incense smoke filled the church and moon light shown through the round glass window.

**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini  
Beato Michaeli archangelo  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis **


	10. Hellfire

Over the city, the homes had their lights blown out in the were going to bed and bells rang . But there was one light still was in one of the rooms of palace of justice. Judge Francis Bonnefoy came to window and looked at Notre dame .The bells were ringing to the evening mass. Francis sang as he listened to the bells:

_Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Priests sang their pray: **Et tibit Pater**

Judge sang as he walked to the fireplace and looked at the cross above the fireplace.

_Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Priests continued with their pray: **Quia peccavi nimis**

Judge looked at the couldnt forget the gipsy girl,her dance and eyes,that where filled with secret flame. He wanted the gipsy with all his will. Francis thought about what had happened durring festival,how gipsy stood up to him and the meeting in the church. He sang as he thought about Antonia:

_Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

Priests sang: **Cogitatione**

Francis looked at the flames and saw the figure of Antonia dancing like a nymth. Her chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes were beautiful . He sang as he thought about her more and more:

_I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in her brunette hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control_

**Verbo et opere**

Judge stepped back from fireplace as his eyes looked at the figure with wanted Antonia,he longed to have her in his cheekes turned red as he thought about gipsy. He sang as he took the sash,that Antonia used during her dance , in his hands and caressed it,before he fell on his knees.

_Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin_

Then out of nowhere appeared the red were ready to judge judges lust for a gipsy. Francis stood up and went to fireplace .He was afraid for his soul and tried to the deny his sin,while monks replayed back.

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**

_I'm not to blame_

**Mea culpa**

_It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame_

**Mea maxima culpa**

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**

_If in God's plan_

**Mea culpa**

_He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man_

**Mea maxima culpa**

The priests turned into flames and returned to fireplace. Francis fell on his knees and stood up as figure of dancing Antonia appeared again. He sang as he held the sash in his hands. Antonia was like a dark angel to the lusting judge. If she wont except him,he will kill her. If he cant have her,then one will .

_Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Antonia  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

The figure of Antonia screamed in pain as she was burning and disapiered. Instead a smoke came out from fire place that resembled gipsy girl . Francis stepped closer and reached his arms to hug the smoke,who disapiered. A knock was heard and judge turned to the door. The door opened and there stood a guard ,who said:,, Minister Bonnefoy , the gypsy has escaped. ,,  
Judge was shocked as he asked: ,, What? ,,  
Guard replayed: ,, She is no longer in the cathedral. She's gone. ,,  
Francis was shocked and supriesed: ,, But how? I... ,,  
Then he changed his mind and said: ,, Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!,,  
After guard closed the door,Francis looked at the flames and sang:

_Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn_

**Kyrie Eleison**

He threw sash into the flames and it started to burn. Judge saw the dark figures ,who looked like monks coming from fireplace .He backed away in fear as he sang :

_God have mercy on her_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_God have mercy on me_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!_

The room grew darker as the flames in the fireplace began to die out, leaving the shadowed figures swarm around the room and made it dark. Francis fell on his knees,he felt week and exhausted. After his singing, he collapsed on the cold ground.


	11. A guy like you

The next morning, Arthur got the guards ready and was about to do some patrolling. Then carriage rolled up and Francis came out. Arthur saluted as he looked at judge : ,, Morning, sir.,,  
Francis rubbed his temple and gave a disgruntled moan. Arthur looked at the minister and asked : ,,Are you feeling alright? ,,  
Francis had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and sighed: ,, I had a little trouble with the fireplace. ,,  
Kirkland seemed unsure and muttered: ,, I see.,,  
Captain of the guard asked as he turned his attention to judge : ,, Your orders, sir?,, Francis ordered : ,,Find the gypsy girl. ,,  
Through the city, guards broke into shops and found gypsies hiding. Putting them in chains, Francis offered: ,, Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Antonia.,,  
The gypsies didn't respond, but Francis rode off on his horse and ordered: ,, Lock them up!,,  
The men came towards a cart near the water, pushed it down, and fished out a bunch of gypsies out of the water. Francis rode towards the innocent people and offered in anger: ,,Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Antonia.,,  
Again, no response came from them and Francis barked: ,,Take them away!,,  
The gypsies were sent towards the Palace of Justice, which made Arthur shake his head and become angry at the minister's actions. Over the countryside, the guards and Francis approached a windmill and the miller with his family. A bunch of people heard the news and became concerned. Among the people, Antonia and Julchen were in disguise and saw what was happening. One man said: ,,Francis`s gone mad. ,,  
Inside the home, Francis said as he looked at miller with blue eyes and short blond hair : ,,We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?,,  
Miller said as his elder child stood beside his mother: ,, Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have you been harboring gypsies?,,  
Miller said as his elder child stood beside his mother: ,, Our home is always open to the weary traveler .Have mercy my lord . ,,  
The judge showed no compassion and coldly said as he looked at millers family: ,,I am placing you and your family under full house arrest. Until I get to the bottom of this and what you saw is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear.,,  
He and Phoebus left, but miller said, before he was pushed back inside : ,,But we are innocent! I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!,,

Francis shut the door and barred the opening with a spear. He turned to Arthur and ordered: ,,Burn it.,, Arthur couldn't believe what was going on and asked: ,,What?,, Francis said as he got on his horse: ,,Until it smolders. These people are traitors and should be made examples of. ,,  
He handed Arthur a lit torch, which captain of the guards received and said; ,, With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent!,,  
Francis stated as he looked at Arthur:,, But you were trained to follow orders!,,  
Arthur shook his head, found a barrel fill with water, and dipped the torch into the water with a sizzle. Francis was furious and hissed: ,,Insolent coward!,,  
He grabbed another torch, let it towards the windmill, and rode back when the mill caught fire. The flames engulfed the home and people gasped at the sight in fear. Arthur rolled away when debris fell to the ground, broke into a window as he heard people cry inside the mill. Antonia was worried, then she saw door being kicked and Arthur ran out while holding a little boy and baby. The man and his wife ran out of the home safely as the debris began to fall. Arthur looked at burning mill and returned the children to their parents. Woman thanked him and he watched them run to safety. From behind him, a guard struck Arthur on the head with the hilt of his sword. Arthur fell to the ground and was held by a guard, while the other held his sword over his neck. Francis rode towards Kirkland and smirked: ,, The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you've thrown a very promising career. ,,  
Arthur looked up and said : ,,Consider it my highest honor, sir!,,

Just as guard was ready to bring his sword down, Antonia picked the stone and threw it at Francis's horse. The stone hit the stallion's rump, made the black horse rear up and whinny, and threw Francis off. Arthur took a chance by punching the guards and jumping onto Francis's horse. Arrows were shot by the guards as judge ordered: ,,Get him and don't hit my horse!,,  
The arrows missed Arthur, but one hit him in the shoulder and Arthur groaned in pain. Antonia gasped as captain of guards was hit by an arrow. Arthur fell off the horse and over the bridge, then sank into the river. More arrows shot, but stopped when Francis ordered: ,, Don't waist your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it!,,  
Antonia ran down towards the river and leaned on wall as the heard judge order solder to use force for finding her. She waited for Francis and his guards to leave. Antonia ran towards the river, jumped in and swam underwater to get Arthur out. In a few minutes, she got him out and swam to shore without the armor . Girl helped Athur stood up, found a gypsy, and followed him towards Notre Dame.

Among the city in flames, a soldier reported: ,, Sir! We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the gypsy girl!,,  
Francis looked back and muttered to himself: ,, I had the entire cathedral surrounded...guards at every door. There was no way she could have possibly escaped...unless.,,  
He looked up to see the bell tower of Notre Dame, where the bells were ringing. From the bell tower, the angels and two gargoyles were looking down at the city in sorrow. Elizaveta sighed as she looked at burning houses : ,, Oh, it doesn't look good.,, Matthew sadly stated: ,,It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!,,  
Gilbert wasn't listening and was playing Poker with a pigeon. He said as he threw cards on railing : ,,You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!,,  
Matthew sighed in worry: ,,Oh, that poor gypsy girl! I'm beginning to fear the worst!,,

Elizaveta looked at him and sighed: ,, I know, but now don't you say anything to upset Romano . He's worried enough already.,,  
Gilbert got near them and said: ,, Yeah, ya better lighten up.,,  
Romano was walking towards them, then Matthew shushed them: ,,Oh, here he comes!,,

Elizaveta warned: ,, Now, just stay calm. ,,  
Veneziano added: ,, Not a word.,,

Gilbert said as tried to stay calm :,, Easy does it. ,,  
Veneziano said and pulled a calm expression: ,, Stone-faced. ,,

Romano joined them and asked : ,, Any sign of her?,,  
Veneziano tried to remain calm, but he started shaking and broke down. He cried out in hysterics:,, Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh, God...,,  
He clunged to Romano's tunic and sobbed, which made Romano comfort his friend. Roderich rolled his eyes and said: ,, Nice work, Veneziano!,,  
Romano sighed in worry : ,,No, he's right. What are we going to do?,,  
Gilbert shuffled some cards and said: ,, What are you guys worrying about? If I know Antonia, she`s three steps ahead of Francis and well out of harm's way. ,,  
He showed them a Queen, then showed a Joker and shuffled the cards again. Romano smiled a little and asked: ,, You really think so?,,

Gilbert smiled and turned to some food and said :,, Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see. ,,  
Romano asked with raised brow: ,, What makes you so sure?,,  
Elizaveta said as she ruffled Romano`s hair a little : ,,Because she like you. We'll always said that you were the cute one.,,  
Gilbert munched on some bread and cheese, then muffled out: ,,I thought I was the cute one!,,  
Elizaveta shot back : ,,No ,you are stupid one with the big mouth!,,  
Gilbert asked with his mouth full of food : ,,What are you saying exactly?,,  
Elizaveta smiled and said : ,,Take it from us, Roma. You got nothing to worry about. ,,

Gilbert had two wieners and said: ,,Yeah, you're irresistible!,,  
Matthew gave a chuckle and said: ,, Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type.,,  
Gilbert stuck the piece of meat on a stick and said: ,, And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you, you're one of a kind. ,,  
He stuck the wiener over the railing to have it cook and sang:

_Look, Paris!  
The city of lovers is glowing this evening...  
True, that's because it's on fire  
But still, there's l'amour..._

He took the meat out, blew some flames out, and munched on it. He shuffled some cards and laid them on the railing. He did a trick and the Ace of Hearts came up towards Romano. Gilbert inhaled the wiener like a cigar, blew some smoke, and the smoke came as a heart near a bit blushing Romano.

_Somewhere, out there in the night  
Her heart is also alight...  
And I know the guys  
she just might be burning for..._

Gilbert tossed the tong away and shuffled next to Romano as he sang, then Roderich and Veneziano joined in singing:

_A guy like you  
She's never known, kid...  
A guy like you  
A girl does not meet everyday...  
You gotta look  
That's all your won, kid..._

Could there be two?  
Like you?  
No way!

Gilbert looked at some hanged figures from a little gallows, smacked them, and then joined the others to ring the bells as they looked at Romano.

_Those other guys  
That she could dangle  
All look the same  
From ev'ry boring point of view_

You're a surprise  
From ev'ry angle  
Mon Dieu above  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you

They all played some Poker, Romano had five Aces, and then he showed them as Roderich sang:

_A guy like you  
Get extra credit...  
Because it's true  
You've got a certain  
something more (you're aces, kid)_

Then, they had Romano sit on a chair, gave a haircut, and turned out to have bellringer in a poufy wig. Veneziano took a mirror out for him to see, but the mirror cracked. He shrugged and smiled nervously.

_You see that face  
You don't forget it..._

Want something new?  
That's you  
For sure!

Then Gilbert stood near a naked statue as the head, while Roderich covered his eyes and held up a card to cover the statue's front.

_We all have gaped  
at some Adonis_

The three went towards a basket, Veneziano found a croissant, and held it up in front of Romano.

_But then, we crave a meal  
More nourishing to chew...  
And since you're sweet like a croissant is_

Gilbert snatched it, but got chased around by a flock of pigeons.

_No question of...  
She's gotta love  
A guy like you!_

Roderich wore a bow tie and played some chords on a piano, while Elizaveta wore a pink boa and earrings. She laid on the piano as she sang, then Gilbert ran around trying to get away from the birds. He found a door, shut it, and came out wearing a dark brown wig and a dress similar to Antonia's.

_Call me a hopeless romantic,  
But, Roma, I feel it_

She wants you so  
Any moment,  
she'll walk through that door...

For a guy so swell...

They brought up a blanket, had Romano fly up into the air, then the gargoyles and two angels flew up. Gilbert got himself stuck on a beam, but kept singing with the others.

_A guy like you (With all you bring her)  
I tell you, Roma (A fool could tell)  
There never was (It's why she)  
Another, was he (Fell for you-know-who)  
From king to serf  
To the bourgeoisie_

They got on some bells to ring by holding the handles, went through columns, and snapped their fingers along with the statues.

_You ring the bell  
You're the bell ringer..._

When she wants oo-la-la  
Then, she wants you la-la

She will discover guy  
You're one heckuva guy...

They brought up some statues of a beautiful girl and a little angel, gave Romano a bouquet, and swung from the rafters as they threw some flower petals to finish.

_Who wouldn't love a guy like you...  
You gotta a lot  
The rest have not  
So, she gotta love a guy like you!_


	12. Heavens light (reprise)

Antonia opened the door and called: ,,Roma ? Romano ?,,  
Romano called her and he got downstairs. He came to Antonia and hugged her as he said : ,,Antonia, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!,,  
Antonia hugged Romano back and said : ,, You've done so much for me already , my friend. But I must ask your help one last time.,,  
He said as he looked at her : ,, Si. Anything . ,,  
Antonia went towards the door, had the gypsy support Arthur and said: ,,This is Arthur. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here.,,  
She asked with worry : ,, Please, can you hide him?,,

Romano took the group up stairs to his bed and watched Antonia lay Arthur down .Arthur slowly opened his eyes and said: ,, Antonia...,,  
Gipsy gently hushed him and took a flask of wine out as she said : ,, You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move.,,  
She bit the stopper as Kirkland said: ,,Great. I could use a drink . ,,  
Antonia poured the alcohol onto the wound, making Arthur groan: ,, Aaaaah! Yes, mmmm! It's like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year.,,  
Antonia had a needle in her hand and sewed the wound as she said: ,, That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest.,,  
Kirkland sighed as he tried to forget the pain: ,, Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding?,,  
Antonia bit the string off after she looped a knot and answered: ,, You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart.,,  
Arthur held her hand close to his heart as he said: ,, I'm not so sure if it didn't.,, Romano watched them lean closer to each other and kiss .He was heartbroken and leaned on pillar holder as tears ran down his cheeks .

_I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish  
with all my might_

Bell ringer reached in his tunic and took the Ace of hearts. He ripped it and looked away as he cried .

_No face as hideous  
as my face  
Was ever meant  
for heaven's light_

Antonia and Arthur broke from kiss and he laid down to rest . Romano dried his tears as he heard Julchen bleat in worry. Antonia got up and looked her goat ,who made a warning bleat. She and Romano ran towards the railing and saw Francis coming out from carriage. Romano gasped and said as he escorted the gypsy, Antonia and Julchen to the door : ,, Francis 's coming! You must leave . Quick, follow me! ,,  
He said as came to the door : ,, Go down the South Tower steps!,,  
Before they ran off, Antonia held Romano's hand as she said: ,, Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him.,,  
Romano bowed his head and promised. Antonia thanked him and quickly left the tower .

After she left, Elizaveta heard footsteps approaching and said with worry: ,, ,, Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!,,  
Romano dragged Arthur towards the table. Bell ringer put him under and kicked him he straightened the figures on the table,however in his haste he knocked a figure .Romano turned to see Francis enter and said nervously : ,, Oh, Master! I-I-I didn't think you would be coming.,,  
Francis placed a basket on the table and answered: ,, I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little...treat.,,  
He took his hat off and cleared his throat, which made Romano gasp, run and get the platters. As he got platters, bell ringer l accidentally knock two plates and they broke . Romano got to table and quickly set platters down as he panted. Francis asked as he took a bunch of grapes and put them on both plates: ,, Is there something troubling you,Romano ?,,  
Bell ringer said a bit nervous and unsure: ,, Oh...no! ,,  
Francis ate a grape and said: ,, Oh, but there is. I know there is.,,  
Romano saw a grape drop to the ground, leaned over and slowly picked up to distract Francis ,hopping not to see Arthur. The judge raised a brow and said: ,, I think...you're hiding something.,,  
Romano got back from the ground and said nervously: ,, No, Master. I—There`s no- ,, Judge said with raised brow: ,,You`re not eating boy. ,, Bell ringer quickly ate the grapes on his platter and said with his mouth full: ,, It`s very good. Grazie. Thank you.,,  
As Arthur let out a moan ,Romano quickly made a sigh over the noise. Kirkland got his face kicked, then Romano coughed and beat his chest to breathe better. He cleared his throat and said: ,, Seeds.,,  
Francis raised a brow and looked around as he said: ,, What's different in here?,, Romano said quickly: ,, Nothing, sir.,,

Looking at the mannequins, Francis picked up the doll that looked like Antonia and asked: ,, Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like one of the gypsy girl.,,  
Romano's face turned pale as Francis said before hitting the table: ,, I know, you helped her escape!,,  
Romano fell backwards and trembled in fear as he tried to deny it . He was cut off as Francis tossed the doll and shouted with anger in his voice : ,, And now all of Paris is burning...because of you!,,  
Romano said : ,, She was kind to me, Master. ,,  
Judge knocked the models off the table with his arm and broke them as he shouted, : ,, You idiot! That wasn`t kindness. It was cunning! She`s a gipsy ! Gypsies are not capable of real love!,,  
Franics jelled as he grabbed Romanos tunic : ,, Think, boy! Think of your mother! ,,  
He glared at the bell ringer ,then straightened himself, and said: ,, But what chance could a poor, ugly child like you have against her heathen treachery?,,  
He got up, took out his dagger, and stabbed through the doll of Antonia. He held it over the flames of burning candle and said: ,, Well, never you mind, . She'll be out of our lives soon enough.,,  
It caught on fire quickly. Judge flung the burning doll to the ground as he said: ,, I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer ,,  
Romano looked at judge and asked with worry : ,, What do you mean?,,  
Francis placed his hat back on and was about to leave as he said: ,, I know where her hide-out is and tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men.,,

He went down the stairs as he smiled wickedly and left the bell tower. After he was gone, Arthur got up and said: ,, We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Francis gets there first...,, He walked to the pillar holder and said as leaned on it for support : ,, Are you coming with me? ,,  
Romano got up and said as he looked at floor : ,, I can't. ,,  
Arthur said as he looked at Romano : ,, I thought you were Antonia`s friend !,, Romano turned and said: ,, Francis is my master! I cannot disobey him again,bastard ! ,,  
Kirkland pointed out: ,, She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude.,,  
Bell ringer looked away and said nothing. Arthur said as he was leaving the tower : ,, Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Francis massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right.,,  
Romano looked at his friends , who looked at him in disappointment. He said : ,, What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the-from the jaws of death...and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero?! She already has her knight in shining armor and it`s not me !,,

Romano said with a sigh : ,, Francis was right. Francis was right about everything. I`m tired of trying to be something that I'm not. ,,  
He looked at his hand as he remebered Antonia telling him about not being a monster and looked at the burned doll. Then he reached inside the shirt and looked at the necklace Antonia gave him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Veneziano hold a cloak. Romano stood there for a minute,then he wrapped it around him and sighed before leaving: ,, I must be out of my mind.,,  
As Arthur went towards the doors, Romano dangled from the entrance and called ex captain of the guards . Arthur clutched his heart and let out a loud gasp, but Romano shushed him and got down saying: ,, I'm coming with you.,,  
Arthur said as he calmed down : ,, Glad you changed your mind. ,,  
Romano said a bit annoyed : ,, I`m not doing it for you,idiota . I`m doing it for her . ,,  
Arthur asked: ,, You know where she is?,,  
Romano replied: ,, No, but she said that this will help us find her . ,,  
He handed him the necklace, then Arthur looked at it and said: ,, Good, good, good. Ah, great! What is it?,,  
Romano wasn't sure, but Kirkland inspected it and said: ,,Must be some sort of code . Maybe, maybe it's Arabic. No, not Arabic. Maybe, it's Ancient Greek. ,,  
Suddenly Romano remembered what Antonia said: ,, When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. ,,  
Arthur was surprised and Romano said: ,, It`s the city. ,,  
Kirkland didn't know what he was saying, but Romano pointed: ,, It's a map! See? Here's the cathedral and the river, and-and-and this little stone must be something-,, Arthur argued: ,, I`ve never seen a map that looks like –,,  
The two argued over the jewelry, while Arthur said: ,, It's not a map. I've been in battles on four continents . I`ve got a very good idea what the map looks like and this is not it! ,,  
Romano said at the same time: ,, Look bastardo, I've been living in the bell tower for twenty years! And I know what the stupid city looks like from above and this is it! ,, They both sighed, then Arthur moaned: ,, All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine. It's a map. But if we're going to find Antonia, we need to work together. Truce?,,  
He lightly hit Romano's shoulder, then Romano said as he slapped Arthur hard : ,, Well, okay. ,,  
Arthur groaned in pain, held his arm, and followed bell ringer down the stairs . Romano muttered: ,, Sorry. ,,  
Arthur said : ,, No,you`re not . ,,


	13. Court of Miracles

The two men followed the directions on the necklace and came towards a cemetery. They opened the gates and went through the graveyard. They came across a monument that has a crucifix on the stone, which matched the one on the necklace. Arthur said as he looked at the necklace and back at monument: ,, This looks like the symbol on the map.,,

Romano looked at the cross and asked: ,, But what does it mean? ,,  
Arthur looked at the symbol and said as he took torch from Romano : ,, I`m not sure. I can make out an inscription...but it`s going to take a few minutes to translate it.,,

Romano lifted the lid of the monument and pushed it aside . It revealed stairs leading down in darkness . Arthur looked at them and said : ,, Yes,well . Or-Or we could just , uh, go down those stairs.,,  
As the men climbed down the stairs, they came across a tunnel with water on the floor and skeletons littered around the walls. Romano asked as he followed Arthur through the tunnel : ,, Is this the Court of Miracles?,,  
As they were walking along the way, Arthur said as he looked around a little : ,, Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle deep Sewage. It must be the old catacombs. ,,

They walked down the catacombs and Kirkland said: ,, Cheerful place. ,,  
He let out a small chuckle and said: ,, Kinda makes you wanna go out more often, eh, Roma ?,,  
Romano answered as he tried not to show fear: ,, Not me. I just want to warn Antonia , and get back to thestupid bell tower before I get in any more trouble.,  
,As they were walking, some of the skeletons moved from the wall and watched the two men . Arthur stopped walking and said : ,, And speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now. ,,  
Romano asked with raised brow : ,, What do you mean? ,,  
Arthur shrugged: ,, You know. A guard, a booby trap. ,,  
Suddenly the torch blew out and the two found themselves in dark as Arthur continued: ,, Or an ambush.,,

Then the tunnel lit up and a bunch of gypsies dressed as skeletons jumped down. They pinned Arthur and Romano's wrists behind them, then held them in place as Argentina entered. The gypsy king said with smirk : ,, Well, well, well. What have we here?,,  
Two gypsies took their masks off and shouted with anger: ,, Trespassers! Spies!,,

Arthur exclaimed: ,, We're not spies!,,  
Romano added : ,, Please, you have to listen!-,,  
Before they could tell the bad news or why they came to Court of miracles,they were immediately gagged and tied up with ropes . Agentina shouted as he looked at Arthur and a bit scared Romano : ,, Don't interrupt me! ,,  
He took two sticks and lit them as he said: ,,You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale.,,  
Gipsies laughed ,then Argentina and gypsies sang:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the soundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair_

Argentina found two skulls and everyone sang as he played with them:

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles_

Argentina put skulls away and called out: ,,Hello, you're there! ,,  
A bunch of gypsies that were crippled and lame, now stood and were able to walk.

_Where the lame can walk_

A bunch of gypsies that were blind, removed their disguises as they sang:

_And the blind can see_

Argentina brought down a bunch of skeletons and cut off their heads with sword as he sang:

_But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found_

Arthur and Romano were picked up by the gypsies, and carried over towards the tunnels as gypsies sang with their leader:

_We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

Aa crowd form near the gallows and Argentina was on the stage. He called as two men were taken towards the gallows: ,, Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header. A couple of Bonnefoy's spies!,,  
The crowd booed . Argentina continued as he pretended to be a solder: ,, And not just any spies. His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchman!,,  
The crowd laughed, but Julchen ran to get Antonia and fast. Both men had their necks around nooses as they watched Argentina preform . As he sang ,he switched outfits from a judge outfit, a robe similar to Francis 's, and an executioner's hood and black pants.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence  
that's really the fun!_

He pulled a rope and asked : ,, Any last words?,,  
Romano and Arthur tried to tell through their gags that they weren`t spies,but it was hard to understand them . Argentina cracked his knuckles and said: ,, That's what they all say. ,,  
He continued as he was dressed as horrible judge : ,, Now, that we've seen all the evidence-,,  
His little puppet came up and squeaked: ,, Wait, I object!,,  
Argentina slapped the puppet and said: ,, Overruled! ,,  
,, I object!,,  
Argentina shouted as he smacked his hat over puppets head : ,, QUIET! ,,  
Then the puppet whined: ,, Dang!,,  
Argentina got near them and sang: ,, _We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all..._ ,,  
He was dressed in his clothes again ,then everyone sang as Argetina ran to the lever : ,,_ So, you're going to hang!_ ,,  
As he was about to pull the lever, but a voice called out: ,, Stop! ,,  
Argentina turned to see Antonia part two men as she stepped forward. Romano and Arthur muffled through their gags: ,,Antonia! ,,  
Antonia got up on the stage and said to Argentina: ,, These men aren`t spies. They`re our friends. ,,  
Argentina seemed shocked and said: ,, Well, why didn't they say so?,,  
Antonia removed both men's gags, then the two replied: ,, We did say so! ,,  
Antonia said as she untied Arthur ,, This is the soldier who saved the miller`s family ... ,,  
She continued as she untied Romano : ,, and Romano helped me escape the cathedral.,, Arthur walked across the stage and called: ,, We came to warn you! Francis ` s coming! He says he knows where you're hiding... ,,  
Everyone gasped in fears ,then got scared as Arthur continued: ,, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men! ,,  
Antonia said as she looked at everyone: ,, Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! ,,  
Everyone scrambled to pack everything and were ready to leave. Antonia and Arthur climbed down the stairs to watch everyone pack their belongings. Romano climbed down as gipsy looked at Arthur and said: ,, You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. ,,  
She placed her head near Arthur 's chest and embraced him. Arthur smiled ,but it faded as he noticed the sad look on Romano's face. Arthur gently broke away and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder as he said: ,, Don't thank me. Thank Romano . Without his help, I would never have found my way here.,,  
The three smiled, but their joy ended fast when a voice boomed through the caverns: ,, Nor would I!,,  
Francis was standing on stairs as solders ran inside. They blocked the exits and everyone were arrested . Julchen was grabbed by one of solders,then more came towards Arthur,Antonia and Romano .Antonia and Arthur were grabbed by two solders ,then their hands were tied behind their backs. Francis walked down the stairs and said : ,, After twenty years of searching... the Court of Miracles is mine at last!,,  
He moved his way towards scared Romano and ruffled his hair saying: ,, Dear Romano. I always knew that you would someday be of use to me.,,  
Romano was socked and whispered : ,, No. ,,  
Antonia looked at judge and asked : ,, What are you talking about?,,  
Francis walked towards Antonia and gently stroked her cheek as he smirked : ,, Why, he led me right to you, my dear.,,  
Antonia struggled and said with anger: ,, You're a liar! ,,  
Francis smirked as he looked at Arthur: ,, And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Kirkland back from the dead! Another ``miracle``, no doubt. I shall remedy that. ,,  
He walked to the center of the room and announced: ,, There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow...,,  
The bound gypsies looked up and knew this was bad news .Judge continued : ,, and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!,,  
Everyone was dragged away and Romano l fell on his knees . He held Francis 's robes as he begged : ,, No! Ti prego ,padrone ! Please, Master! ,,  
Francis turned and gave a cold glare at Manuel. He bowed his head and fought back tears as he said: ,, No...no... ,,  
Judge looked at two guards and ordered: ,, Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there.,,  
The two men each grabbed a hold of Romano's arms and dragged him towards Notre Dame. It seemed that all hope was lost .


	14. Santuary

Dawn came an all the gypsies were thrown in cages. Antonia wore a white shift that reached her ankles and had her hands tied behind her back. She was led towards a platform by two guards . The citizens of Paris gathered around the square The guards stood in front of the cages and people, so that a riot wouldn't happen. Two soldiers tied gipsy to the stake, while another threw bundles of straw near her feet. Francis step on the platform with an executioner holding a flaming torch. Drums sounded from some guards and Francis took a scroll to declare the sentence. He announced to everyone : ,, The prisoner,Antonia , has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft . The sentence: death! ,,

The statements were pure lies as the crowd shouted for her to be released. A woman shouted in anger : ,, Release her! ,,  
A man bellowed: ,, She is innocent!,,  
As the last bundle of straw was thrown, Antonia looked up in fear . Inside the cages, Arthur shook the bars to get out. The priest came out of the church to stop the execution , but two guards blocked him. Taking the torch from the executioner, Francis approached Antonia . He said as he looked at her : ,, The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss.,,  
He leaned his face towards her, which made Antonia lean back in fear. Judge whispered: ,, Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me...or the fire,,  
Antonia had enough of judge and spat into judge`s face ,which made crowd gasp . Francis wiped away the slavia and looked Antonia. She gave him death glare ,but said nothing. Francis turned to crowd and declared: ,,The gypsy, Antonia, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris...in mortal jeopardy. ,,

From up the bell tower,Romano was chained to the pillars. His friends tried to break the chains apart and failed. They kept trying and Mathew moaned: ,, C'mon,Roma ! Snap out of it! ,,

Roderich said as he pulled the chains : ,, Your friends are down there. ,, Romano sighed sadly : ,, It's all my fault. ,,

Elizaveta shouted as she shook the chains: ,, You gotta break these chains.,,  
Bell ringer said with annoyance in his voice: ,, I can't! I tried! What difference would it make? ,,  
Veneziano said with worry : ,, But you can't let Francis win!,,  
Romano said sadly: ,, He already has. ,,  
Matthew dropped the chains and asked in shock: ,, So, you're giving up? That's it ? ,,

Elizaveta pointed out as she held the chain : ,, These chains aren't what's holding you back Romano . ,,  
Romano said as he looked at his friends : ,,Lasciami in pace ! Leave me alone!,,

They sadly looked at Romano ,who looked away in sadness . Gilbert sadly said as he turned to ledge : ,, Okay, okay, . We'll leave you alone.,,  
He turned into stone ,then Matthew sighed as other s joined him : ,, After all, we're only made out of stone.,,  
Elizaveta added ,before she looked away and turned into stone: ,, We just thought maybe you were made out of something stronger.,,  
Romano was sad,but he thought about what his friends were trying to tell him . As judge`s voice was heard , Romano lifted his head up: ,, For justice, for Paris... and for her own salvation. It is my sacred duty...,,  
Bell ringer stood up and got to edge . He looked at square bellow and heard judge say : … to send this unholy demon...back where she belongs. ,,  
Francis lit the straw near Antonia's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow. Antonia leaned back in fear as tried to avoid the flame coming closer to her . The crowd screamed in fear at the horrible sight . Romano shot up and and screamed : ,, NOOOOOOOOOO!,,  
In anger, bell ringer used his strength as he tried to break the chains apart. He kept pulling harder and harder as some of the columns began to break. Antonia tried not to breathe into the smoke, but slumped as the smoke rose. The smoke got into her lungs, making her choke and gasp for air. As she was coughing, she looked at Francis's evil smile and blacked out. With one might pull Romano got himself free .He felt anger grew in him , then he brought a rope to tie onto a gargoyle, and swung down. His feet planted on the wall and he jumped off to get down to the square. Romano landed near the burning pyre, snapped the ropes away from Antonia's body, and held her over his shoulder. As three guards tried to climb on pyre , Romano grabbed the stake and bashed the guards away. He still held onto Antonia 's body, grabbed the rope, and swung back towards the cathedral. Francis shouted in anger: ,, Romano ! ,,  
As bell ringer got towards the cathedral and started climbing, the crowd cheered. Arthur smiled at his friend, then Romano made it towards the balcony near the rose window. He held Antonia's limp body and cried out as he lifted it over his head: ,, Sanctuary! ,,

As Romano claimed sanctuary twice , the crowd cheered for his bravery. At the square Francis said as turned to one of solders: ,, Captain. ,,  
Solder saluted,then Francis ordered : ,, Seize the cathedral. ,,  
After claiming sanctuary,bell ringer carried Antonia inside a room with a bed. He opened the door, laid her body down and said: ,, Don't worry. You'll be safe here.,,

Shouting came from the square, which made Romano dash out. His friends made way ,then Romano climbed down the pillar and picked the beam. He pushed it to the edge and drop a beam down. Solders ran away in fear and fell on Francis `s carriage . It crushed it and scared the horse . Francis was furious, then he went down the stairs. He got to a nearby solder as he shouted: ,, Come back,you cowards! ,,  
He took solder`s sword and ordered: ,, You, men. Pick up that beam. Break down the door! ,,  
The soldiers got to the the beam, picked it up, and began to smash the door of the cathedral like a battering ram. As the guards started battering the door, Arthur had a guard in a headlock as he said,: ,, Alone at last!,,  
He knocked guard out, picked up the keys before they dropped and got free . Arthur picked the spear, climbed on top of the cage and declared: ,, Citizens of Paris ! Francis has pursecuted our people, ransacked out city! ,,  
He continued as he pointed to cathedral with a spear: ,, Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?,,  
The people hollered: ,, No! ,,  
Then they began to free the gypsies from their prisons. Both peasant folk and gypsy joined together to fought off the guards with all they have. Romano and his friends watched from above, then Gilbert smiled,: ,, I think the cavalry's here!,,  
He said as he saw Arthur jump down from the cage: ,, Hey isn't that, um, Ahie?,,

Elizaveta guessed: ,, Arthus!,,  
Romano corrected : ,, Arthur !,,

From below,Arthur knocked a guard's teeth out by punching him. Some soldiers were climbing up the tower, but they were being pummeled by rocks and bricks by Romano and his friends . Veneziano held a brick over the ledge, gave a whimper, and covered his eyes after he dropped the brick on a guard's head. He looked down and called: ,, Ve~Sorry! Sorry!,,

Gilbert picked up a stone, bit it with his teeth and flew around . He landed on ledge and shot the pebbles out of his mouth . They hit the guards ,however Francis ordered his solder to hit the door harder .Arthur pushed back three solders with a spear . Gilbert and Mathew sawed through some wood, hammered, and used the candelabra holder to make something to stop the guards. A peasant ducked when a soldier was about to give a fatal blow. However, the guard smacked into a pillary that had the old man from the Festival of Fools free. The old man cheered ,, I'm- I'm free! I'm free!,,  
He didn't look where he was going and fell down a sewer drain. He landed with a splash and moaned: ,, Dang it!,,  
A grappling hook came towards the railing, but Romano yanked it and made the guards fall into the river. Gilbert and Mathew finished their invention, which was a cauldron attached to a wheeled cart and ropes. They pushed it towards the ledge and let go as Mathew said: ,, Ready...aim...fire!,,  
They threw it off and landed on the ground. Mathew asked as he looked at machine : ,, Are you sure that's how it works?,,  
In a few seconds, the board went up and crushed the guards. Gilbert smiled at success and said: ,, Awesome. Works for me. ,,  
As Arthur fought off a guard, he blocked the blow with his sword and tied a knot over the guard's face with his lapel. Trying to get free, Julchen butted the guard and had him fall towards the ground near Alfred. Arthur ordered: ,, Alfred,sit .,,  
Solder got his lapel off his face and looked to see the horse get ready to sit. As Alfred sat on guard's head, the solder kicked his legs as he muffled a scream,, Get off me ! ,,  
From the bell tower, Elizaveta had her pigeons fly and cackled like evil witch: ,, Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!,,

The pigeons flew towards the guards and pecked them on the heads. As the guards battered the door down, two gargoyles and and angel blew into the flames over a cauldron of molten lead. Attaching a rope, Romano and his friends pulled as hard as they could . The metal flowed out of the spouts, railing, and edge of the cathedral. It poured over like a waterfall and burned some of the men, but Francis ducked in time . He used his sword to break the door to pieces. He cuts through the wood to get into a crevice and made his way inside. The priest saw him and shouted: ,, Francis, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!,,  
Francis growled as he grabbed the priests robe and threw him down the stairs : ,, Silence, you fool! ,,  
He said as he was climbing towards the stairs: ,, The bell ringer and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time you will not interfere. ,,  
He made it to the top and locked the door , before he went up more stairs to find Romano and Antonia .


	15. Bells of Notre dame(reprise)

Romano opened the door where Antonia lay and cheered: ,, We've done it, Antonia! We've beaten them back! Come and see!,,  
As he was about to show her, gipsy was still lying on the bed. Romano walked towards her and smiled: ,,Antonia . wake up! You're safe now.,,  
There still was no response form the unconscious girl. Romano gently brushed her cheek as he asked with worry : ,,Antonia ? ,,  
He gasped and pulled his hand back. Then he got towards a basin of water, and dipped a spoon to fill it up. Angels and two gargoyles watched what was going on and were worried about her. As bell ringer gently poured the water over Antonia 's mouth, there was no response or sign of life. Romano dropped the spoon on the floor,and said : ,, Oh no...,,  
He checked her pulse ,but he felt nothing . Elizaveta sadly closed the door to let Romano alone, while others bowed their heads in sadness . Romano held Antonia in his arms and cried . Laying her back down, Romano held Antonia's hand tightly as he cried. Then I a door opened and footsteps approach. It was Francis and he held a dagger behind his back. He came to Romano and placed left his left hand on Romano`s shoulder . Bell ringer whisper with sadness in his voice : ,, You killed her.,,  
A judge said as he looked at crying Romano : ,, It was my duty. Horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. ,,  
Francis said with fake sadness as he raised his hand : ,, There, there, Romano. I know it hurts, but now the time has come...to end your suffering forever.,,  
Suddenly bell ringer turned and gasped at sight of his master trying to kill him .Romano got up and grabbed Francis`s hand that held dagger. They struggled until Romano pushed Francis away and when it hit the wall ,a some iron object being knocked over . Romano was getting closer to Francis with dagger in his right hand. Francis backed away as he said : ,, Now, now. L-Listen to me, Romano ... ,,  
Romano shouted in anger ,while holding the dagger : ,, No! You listen, bastard ! All my life you have told me the world is a dark,cruel place . ,,

He threw dagger away as he continued shouting: ,, But now I see that the only think dark and cruel about it is people like you!,,  
Then a voice asked: ,, Romano ? ,,  
He looked at Antonia taking deep breaths and ran over to pick her up as he said: ,, Antonia . ,,  
She was picked up and Francis drew his sword as he hissed in anger : ,, She lives. ,,  
Romano shouted: ,, No ! ,,  
He carried Antonia as he ran out of the door and got on the railing. Judge got up with his sword and slowly came out. He found the area clear and slowly walked around the balcony, then looked over the railing to see Romano holding onto a gargoyle and Antonia clinging onto Romano . Francis saw them and smirked: ,, Leaving so soon? ,,  
He swung his sword to have them fall, but Romano swung and had judge miss. Romano called ,before Francis brought his sword down : ,, Hang on!,,  
Antonia held onto Romano as he swung away from Francis's blows, got onto a gargoyle with both hands and her dangling,before he climbed up. Romano jumped near another gargoyle, had Antonia climb to safety, and was pushed to the ground as Francis brought his sword down. He hit the gargoyle instead . Antonia was on the ground and looked up in horror. Judge said as he looked Romano : ,, I should have known knew you'd risk your life to save that gipsy witch...just as your own mother died trying to save you.,,  
Romano stood on the gargoyle and was shocked as he heard the truth : ,, Che cosa ? What ? ,,

Francis smirked,before he grabbed part of his cape: ,, Now, I'm going to do... what I should've done twenty years ago!,,  
He flung his cape over Romano's head, had him fall towards the railing to dangle. As Romano was hanging onto the railing, Francis was pulled down and was hanging on . Francis grabbed a hold of his reliquary to hang on, then Antonia got up and grabbed a hold of Romano's hand. While she tried to pull Romano to safety ,judge swung towards a gargoyle and grabbed it. Antonia said as she noticed Romano growing weaker and cape fell down: ,, Hold on. Hold on. ,,  
As she tried to keep grip on Romano`s hand , gipsy turned to see Francis climb on gargoyle's back . He gave a maniacal laugh as he rose up with his sword in the air. Antonia`s eyes were filled with horror as he shouted: ,, And he shall smite the wicked... and plundge them into the fiery pit ! ,,  
He looked like demon from hell ,but as he was about to bring his sword down to kill her , the gargoyle under him began to crumble. Francis lost balance, his dropped his sword and held onto the neck of the statue. The gargoyle's face came to life with its eyes glowing yellow and snarling like devils . Francis gasped in fear, then statue broke off, and he fell to his doom as he screamed. The last thing that was heard ,was the sound of flames consuming . Judge was gone forever . Antonia`s grip kept slipping as she groaned: ,, . ,,  
She screamed and as Romano slipped and began to fall : ,, NOOOOOOO!,,  
Suddenly a pair of arms caught Romano the last minute and pulled him to safety. Arthur saved Romano`s life . Antonia looked down with a smile and ran to find them. Arthur and Romano were still safe, then Romano hugged Arthur. It surprised him and patted the bell ringer's back. Antonia ran downstairs and stopped to see her two friends. The two got up and Antonia ran towards Romano to hug him. The two gently embraced, pulled away with a smile, and the two looked at Arthur . Romano looked at the two, held Antonia and Arthur' hands, and he placed them together. Then he gently closed them, walked away, and watched the two look at each other lovingly. Antonia and Arthur kissed, while Romano smiled to see his friends happy .

Arthur and Antonia walked out of the cathedral to see everyone in the crowd cheering; the rein of Bonnefoy`s terror ended . Arthur held up Antonia's arm and the two smiled as the crowd cheered loudly. Everyone stopped as Antonia looked at Arthur , slowly went towards the cathedral, and held out her hand. In the shadows, Romano was unsure about being seen by everyone again. But he took Antonia`s hand , shielded his face when he was in the sunlight, and looked to see everyone standing in the square. He looked calm, but was still scared about having the incident at the festival happen again. Chibi Italia looked at looked at her guardian , then the little girl walked towards the steps of the church. She stood in front of Romano and showed no fear as she used her finger to have him at her level. Romano knelt before her and gasped as child reached it`s hand towards his face. Chibi Italia gently touched Romano`s cheek. He blushed and smiled ,then hugged Chibi Italia and child hugged back. Chibi italia gently pulled away and held Romano's hand, leading him down the steps and towards the people. From a pole, Argentina shouted: ,, Three cheers for Romano ! ,,  
Everyone erupted with cheers and hoisted Romano up on their shoulders. Argentina as he picked Chibi italia :

_So, here is a riddle  
to guess if you can  
Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

As he sang ,Argentina had a puppet of evil judge on his left hand .Chibi italia giggled as she hit puppets head a little .

_What makes a monster  
and what makes a man?_

Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...

_Whatever and which you,  
can feel them bewitch you,  
the rich and the ritual knells_

Romano looked over at the bell tower and sees his friends celebrating .Matthew was smiling as he was hugged by Gilbert . Roderich was crying tears of joy and gave a wave, while Veneziano shook a bottle of champagne and poured the fizzing drink into Elizaveta's glass as the two made a toast. Julchen jumped into Antonia's arms and licked Arthur`s cheek. Then and three looked happily at their friend being praised as a hero.  
everyone sang in happiness : _Of the bells of Notre Dame!_

From the bell tower , Veneciano, Matthew,Gilbert ,Roderich and Elizaveta were watching below happily, but the birds from before landed near Roderich . He shook her arms and shouted in annoyance: ,, Don`t you ever migrate?,, The birds fly away and Romano`s friends watched as better times came to Paris .


End file.
